


Chispa a los veinte

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Draco always loved Harry, Forbidden Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry never knew it, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scorbus mention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco está muriendo. Recuerda lo feliz que fue a los veinte años por Harry, esa chispa que le permitió vivir tanto.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Chispa a los veinte

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy recorrían toda la enorme habitación de Malfoy Manor, admirando el lujo y la pulcritud de cada mueble. Miró las cortinas rojas, contrastando con la frialdad propia de la casa, siendo el único lugar en toda la casa donde predominaba dicho color. Una sonrisa se formó en su arrugado rostro donde el paso de los años había hecho mella, pero que no logró quitar aquella galantería y belleza que presumía antaño, cuando era un joven vivaz y lleno del elixir que le otorgaba dicha viveza: Harry Potter.

Sin embargo, los febriles días que pasó casi toda su vida no fue junto a la persona que esperaba, obviamente. ¿Qué clase de derecho podría tener Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, mortífagos a la orden y servicio de Lord Voldermot, mortal y eterno enemigo de Harry? Ninguno. Astoria Greengrass había sido su compañera a lo largo de la vida, concibiendo a Scorpius Malfoy como símbolo de dicha unión. Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Draco.

Scorpius amaba a Albus Potter, hijo de Harry.

Draco suspiró, embriagándose de las memorias que acudían a su desgastada mente como una caricia, un soplo de lo que alguna vez vivió, o pudo vivir. Draco fue el típico niño mimado; lo complacían en todo, tenía los mejores juguetes, los mejores libros. Todo lo que él quería, Lucius se encargaba de obtenerlo para él. Todo lo que él quería saber, Narcissa se encargaba de inculcarle con una sonrisa maternal. Detrás de las frías paredes de Malfoy Manor, había una familia amorosa (aunque Lucius no lo demostrara tanto) que bajo el nido y las mantas de amor, comenzaba a cosecharse la ambición de poder.

La primera vez que Draco no obtuvo lo que quería fue por Harry Potter. Draco anhelaba su amistad, ¿qué mejor que codearse con el niño que vivió? Lastimosamente, o tal vez no, Harry lo rechazó prefiriendo a Ronald Weasley, un chico cuya familia era traidora a la sangre pura al relacionarse con los muggles. Desde ese día, Draco tuvo en la mira a Harry, y vio más allá de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba la frente del chico.

Harry era valiente y torpe. Estúpidamente honorable, muy simpático y con una facilidad innata para meterse en problemas. Año tras año, Harry estaba en boca de todos junto a Ronald y Hermione.

En esos momentos, recordó con gracia los celos que tenía, siendo siempre malinterpretados como celos hacia la fama de Harry. En realidad, Draco tenía celos de Ron y Hermione por tener el lujo de estar a los costados de Harry, de ser los dos pilares que lo mantenían fuerte, altivo. Siempre quiso ser el tercer pilar, pero el más alto, el más poderoso, el que sostuviera los escalones para que Harry caminara hacia la gloria, más allá de la mortalidad humana.

Todos los años escolares era lo mismo, Harry en problemas, Draco molestándolo en un vago intento por figurar en la vida del tan aclamado héroe. Antes de sus veinte años, seguramente padeció de enamoramientos por Harry Potter que nunca logró identificar. Enamoramientos, porque cada vez que lo veía algo dentro de él se revolvía con una intensidad tal que le daba ganas de vomitar y que siempre confundía con el asco.

Draco nunca habló de amor con Narcissa, mucho menos con Lucius.

Antes de sus veinte años, Draco Malfoy quería vivir su vida, no la de sus padres al ser condenado a ser un mortífago para protegerlos, ni salir con su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, por la que sentía sólo una poderosa hermandad que le provocaba el no destrozarle el corazón, aunque su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini no lo estuviera pasando muy bien tampoco, pero él no se enteraría de eso hasta después de terminar Hogwarts, cuando el noviazgo forzado con Pansy quedó en ruinas tras la declaración suya de “Lo lamento, Pansy”.

Era gracioso, el tiempo podría haberle borrado memorias de su infancia, de tiempos felices junto a sus ya muertos padres, pero no se había atrevido a arrebatarle la brillante sonrisa de Harry Potter, o los matices esmeraldas de los ojos que se protegían detrás de unas destartaladas y poco estéticas gafas. Draco rio un poco sin importarle toser de forma algo abrupta, aún a su edad le daba risa esas estúpidas gafas que Harry no había cambiado por… ¿Por qué no había cambiado esas gafas? ¡Eran ridículas!

Pero si alguna época era la que amó, y continuaba amando, era aquel día de invierno en el mundo muggle donde se perdió en… no lo recordaba, pero se había perdido. Qué hacía allí tampoco lo recordaba con exactitud, tal vez la curiosidad lo guio, el cómo estarían aquellos no magos tras unos años de la caída de Lord Voldemort. Recordaba haberse quedado mirando los copos de nieve que caían del cielo directo a sus enguantadas manos, mirarlos para ver si eran iguales que los del mundo mágico.

Y esa risa tan poco grácil, llena de verdadera diversión y una mirada tan resplandeciente que lo había dejado sin habla por unos minutos. Draco se había encontrado con Harry Potter, con la nariz y mejillas rojas, divirtiéndose con su ignorancia, pero no le importó porque era la primera vez que lo veía después de tanto tiempo. Y había sonreído, tal vez incluso hubiera llorado de no ser por su orgullo Slytherin que aún después de años seguía conservando.

Extrañamente, hablaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Harry estaba residiendo en el mundo muggle debido a que aún quedaban mortígafos que ansiaban vengar al Señor Oscuro.

— ¿Por qué piensas que yo no podría ir a delatarte, Harry? —Había preguntado Draco, regocijándose en ser la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

El antiguo Gryffindor había frenado su caminata y le sonrió de forma extraña, pero agradable. Recordaba las millones de sensaciones que treparon como si fueran insectos por sus piernas hasta acomodarse sobre su vientre. Nervioso, así se había sentido.

— Porque sé que jamás me delatarías… Draco.

Obviamente, Potter se refería a la vez que le dejó tiempo para que pudiera huir de Malfoy Manor junto a sus amigos. Draco no podría haberse sentido más maravilloso; Harry Potter, el niño que siempre le gustó, que siempre amó, confiaba en él. Tal vez demasiada confianza, porque recordaba la amarga sensación que le causaba el que le contara su relación con Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron.

Pero a Draco le importó más vivir el momento, disfrutar la cercanía del héroe del mundo mágico. Sus celos los guardaría en una cajita de cristal, admirando la felicidad de la persona que más amaba, era su manera de lidiar las cosas, y estaba bien. Ahora que era libre podría hacer lo que quisiera a su manera, sin que nadie lo juzgara como en el pasado.

Draco suspiró cuando oyó pasos a lo lejos de su habitación, sabiendo que se trataba de Scorpius con sus visitas continuas. Era razonable, se dijo, Astoria los había dejado cuando Scorpius era pequeño, el miedo a perder a la última figura paternal seguía haciéndolo temblar, aunque a Draco le desagradara que su hijo perdiera tiempo en él pudiendo compartirlo junto a su novio Albus.

Oh, sí, Draco Malfoy pudo haber sido un estúpido con Harry Potter, pero la experiencia lo había ayudado a reconocer cuándo Scorpius pensaba realmente en los libros de pociones y cuándo en el hijo de su antiguo amor. Se preguntó si su madre, o Severus, lo habrían notado también.

— Papá, siento llegar tarde, el Ministerio…

— Sólo siéntate, Scorpius.

Sin decir una palabra más, la réplica de Draco Malfoy tomó asiento sobre el colchón. Draco sonrió de lado, divertido con la delicadeza en la que se movía su unigénito. Eran tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes, que no podía pensar en que si él hubiera sido más como Scorpius, su hijo tal vez no habría nacido nunca, habría tenido el valor de confesarle a Harry Potter lo colado que estaba y…

— ¿Cómo te sientes, papá? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un libro de la biblioteca?

— ¿Qué tal Albus Potter?

Los ojos de Draco brillaron con deje de sadismo, adoraba molestar a su hijo, especialmente en esos momentos donde le brindaba la posibilidad de avergonzarlo en bandeja de plata. Scorpius tartamudeó, incapaz de soltar alguna mentira, y Draco lo envidió. Jamás le podría haber respondido con un tartamudeo a Lucius, mucho menos el contarle que estaba saliendo con un mestizo (aunque Albus no lo fuera en sí) y que ese mestizo era Harry Potter, el que derrotó al Señor Tenebroso siendo un bebé. Lucius siempre había tenido una debilidad por el poder y la gloria, siendo conceptos que se relacionaban vagamente entre sí, o al menos así lo veía Draco.

Poder, aquello con lo que podía controlar al mundo.

Gloria, la alabanza de todo el mundo.

Lucius quería que todos lo alabaran por ser poderoso y Draco pensó que eso estaba bien, en su inocencia infantil creyó que el camino era así de brillante como lo pintaba Lucius. Lo admiró tanto, tanto, que cuando lo vio sometido ante Voldemort, su corazón se rompió. Algo dentro de él se quebró y asesino al pequeño Draco Malfoy de ojos brillantes.

— ¿Papá?

Su final era patético, muriéndose en la cama de la Mansión que lo vio crecer, sin estar junto a la persona que quería (sin despreciar a Scorpius, por supuesto). Lastimosamente, Harry Potter había muerto hace tres meses de forma natural, aunque algunos lo acreditaban al divorcio de Ginny de hace años, del cual se dice que jamás pudo recuperarse. Pamplinas, pensaba Draco, Harry jamás se dejaría obnubilar por un estúpido divorcio. De forma optimista, Draco pensó que lo que realmente valía la pena en su historia no era el final, sino la trama que disfrutó, o al menos las pequeñas partes de la misma.

A sus veinte, cuando caminó junto a Harry.

A sus veinte de forma oficial, el cumpleaños que no podía celebrar como estaba acostumbrado, pero que pasó de forma amena en un café muggle junto al héroe del mundo mágico.

Y era gracioso que dos meses que pasó en el mundo muggle con Harry fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo tolerante a la relación de él con Ginny. Casi quiso reír. Astoria había sido tan maravillosa, tan pura y devota, que se daba un poco de asco por haberla despreciado tanto sin intenciones de tal acto. Draco miró el rostro preocupado de Scorpius, una persona tan igual y tan diferente. Con el mismo cabello rubio, ojos grises y nariz respingada, pero con una crianza tan diferente, tan bondadosa…

Draco esbozó un atisbo de sonrisa mientras los párpados caían y su respiración se hacía cada vez más lenta.

_Su media naranja siempre había sido Harry, aunque Draco no fue la suya._

El llanto de Scorpius inundó la habitación de su, ahora, fallecido padre, observando el cómo murió de forma tan pacífica, preguntándose cómo alguien pudo aguantar tanto desprecio, tanto dolor desde que cumplió dieciséis años, siendo obligado a ser un mortífago. Pensó que tal vez el amor de su madre lo había salvado de aquel pozo de oscuridad.

Scorpius nunca supo que el amor que sintió Draco Malfoy a los veinte fue más que suficiente para soportar sesenta años más.


End file.
